1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. Rechargeable batteries include a low-capacity battery, including a battery cell in the form of a pack which may be used for small portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones and camcorders), and a high-capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another, which are widely used as a motor-driving power source, such as for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Rechargeable batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A rechargeable battery may be manufactured by forming an electrode assembly by disposing an insulating separator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, placing the electrode assembly in a case together with electrolyte, and disposing a cap plate on the case. The electrode assembly may be connected to positive and negative terminals which protrude from the cap plate and are exposed to the exterior of the electrode assembly.
A rechargeable battery may generate excessive heat due to overcharge, or may burn or explode due to an increase of an internal pressure when electrolyte is decomposed. Thus, a rechargeable battery configured to improve the safety is needed.